


Hurricane

by NaughtyBees



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Macro/Micro, Protectiveness, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 14:28:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13413231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaughtyBees/pseuds/NaughtyBees
Summary: When a hurricane threatens to blow Jamie away, Mako decides to try protect him.(Contains vore)





	Hurricane

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BabyPandu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyPandu/gifts).



> A commission I did for a friend! If you want to commission me please leave a comment!

The weather was oddly calm. There was no breeze, no birdsong, no sounds other than the chatter of the small Australian bouncing around on Mako’s legs. It made the Maori giant nervous, a bubble of fear in his gut. He quickly pushed it down. Giants weren't afraid of anything. 

Jamie didn't seem to notice the tension in the air. He was busy climbing the inside of Mako’s thigh, a sensation that made the larger of the two shudder slightly. Mako smiled slightly as he remembered how they'd met. A man on the streets due to his factory working injuries making him unable to earn, cold winter snows freezing him to the bone, how he'd practically thrown himself at the giant, pleading for help. Mako’s hands had been too cold to warm him so he'd tucked him under the overhang of his belly, a nice warm spot for him. He wasn't afraid of Mako despite all the people that were. No, he enjoyed his company immensely, using him as a jungle gym. 

“What's up, big guy? You look distracted.” Jamie asked, bouncing on his thigh happily. 

Mako shook his head. “Just a feeling. It's okay, I'm fine.” He didn't know if the feeling was correct and didn't want to panic Jamie when he was having such a good time. 

The breeze began again and Mako felt a little relieved. However, the breeze soon turned into a strong wind, then a gale. Jamie giggled, holding out his arms as the warm winds rushed past him. “I feel like I'm flying!” He giggled. Mako held a hand behind him just in case he fell, smiling slightly. The wind seemed to blow even harder, Jamie squeaking as he toppled back. Mako glanced around, seeing how fast the winds were whipping up. 

Mako suddenly had to clench his fist as Jamie was caught by what looked like a hurricane, just managing to trap his peg leg between his knuckles. Jamie screamed, clinging to Mako who was far far too heavy to be affected by the wind. “Oh GOD, HELP ME!” He yelled as Mako cupped him close. “WHAT DO WE DO?!” 

Mako tried to hold him still, the hurricane attempting to pry him from his grip. He panicked, realising just how fragile Jamie was. He needed somewhere to put him before the hurricane got any worse. Maybe he should pin him to the ground with his leg? No, he might crush him… Jamie whined in pain as the winds pressed him flat to Mako’s knuckle. 

Mako suddenly had an idea. “Jamie. Jamie, do you trust me?”

“Yes! Yes, please, just do something!”

Mako brought Jamie to his mouth, hot breath enveloping him as he opened it. Jamie's eyes went wide and he began to panic and beat at his fingers with his fists, tried to squirm out from between them despite the hurricane, attempting to pry them apart to no avail. “Relax, just trust me.” Mako whispered to him as his face touched his lips. He'd never eaten a person before but other giants always talked about it and he supposed it would be a good way to keep Jamie safe while the hurricane raged on. Slowly his lips parted to accept Jamie, his glistening white teeth the size of his torso, his behemoth of a tongue rearing up like an angry monster.

The broad of his tongue pressed against him and in an instant he was soaked in his saliva, making it harder to punch and kick against his tongue. Mako hummed, the taste was nothing to be desired but that didn't matter; Jamie's safety was top priority. Mako pushed him deeper inside of his mouth, lips grazing against his back and front, his tongue drawing him deeper and deeper into his cavernous maw until his lips closed slowly. Jamie screamed and scrambled to reach them before they sealed him within. Mako's tongue flicked him backwards and held him gently the roof of his mouth, his ears popping at the pressure, hoping to calm him as he ran his tongue over his back gently. The taste spread over his tongue. Sort of oily and sweet, like gasoline and bomb smoke. He closed his eyes, getting a little lost in the sensation of his limbs kicking and punching his hot flesh. 

Mako's tongue pushed Jamie back and forth into the walls of his mouth, tasting him, scraping him lightly against his teeth. He hummed as the human rolled near his molars, his screams growing in intensity. He shuddered at the thought that he could chomp down, to feel the crunch that other giants always talked about. They said the taste of blood made you hungrier, like a shark. Mako was glad he was rational and caring and he smiled, pushing Jamie back to the center of his tongue where he let him rest for a moment, feeling his frantic struggles. His stomach gave an impatient growl and Mako rubbed it, getting ready for what was supposed to be the best part. He hoped Jamie wouldn't be too angry at him for this but he’d let him out again eventually, he'd keep him safe.

Mako pushed him toward his throat, the feeling of his panicked clawing at the back of his tongue being very stimulating. He swallowed as slowly and gently as he could, feeling the human’s feet being grabbed by his throat as peristalsis took its course, tugging him down, the rhythmic muscles squeezing. Mako exhaled, pressing a hand to his throat. Jamie screamed and fought against his muscles to no avail, being squeezed down past Mako's collarbone, the lump disappearing into his body. He hummed a little, feeling hands and feet and nails and elbows, anything to stop the little human ending up in his inevitable destination.

 

As Mako felt the struggles be transferred to his belly, his stomach walls clenching around the man in welcoming, he groaned softly, biting his lip. Jamie was struggling but he couldn't hear his voice through all his fat, most of the sound that made it through being carried away by the wind. “It's okay, Jamie.” He smiled, patting his bulging belly. “You're safe. I'll let you out soon.”

oOo

Within Mako, Jamie struggled to climb out, clawing in the darkness, the slippery stomach walls under his palms making it hard to gain traction. He slipped and fell, squeaking as he dropped onto the hot, cushy flesh. In that moment of stillness, he heard the hurricane howling outside, quiet compared to the soft thump of his heart from above, the gurgle of his digestive system from below, even the wheeze of his breathing and the strokes and pats that Mako was giving his belly. As much as Jamie wanted to get out, he felt his eyelids drooping, the warmth and the energy of the ordeal making him sleepy.  
“Damn it…” He mumbled as he laid back, half appreciating how Mako had attempted to save him from the hurricane. “I'm gonna kick your backside when I get out of here.” He mumbled, yawning slightly and snuggling into the warm flesh to try sleep through the storm. He just hoped Mako wouldn't do the same.


End file.
